


you are

by angstonly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: renjun has fallen asleep on his shoulder, a ghost of a smile on his lips. he looks peaceful, free of any troubles. jaemin smiles, stays perfectly still as he allows renjun rest. renjun's hand rests on top of his, and jaemin sets his worries aside for another time.renjun is here.he's actually finally here.(or: jaemin only wants to show the best parts of himself, but it becomes nearly impossible when renjun gets accepted into an exchange program and moves to seoul)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aegyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyeon/gifts).



> in commemoration of a year of friendship with this bitch brea here's a renmin for u,, it was supposed to be a long one shot but as i was writing it ended up making more sense being broken into chapters. BESIDES ur ass is so busy u wont have time for a longfic anyway :~)
> 
> anyway yeah soft cheesy shit here happy anniversary or wtvr

the rain cascades down the window, a reminder of the passing of summer. jaemin watches the rivulets running down the glass, collecting on the sill before spilling toward the ground. he smiles, breathes in the smell of hot coffee and freshly-baked cookies, allows himself the serenity that the gray skies offer.

it's a peaceful day despite the weather. jaemin always did find comfort in rain, likes the sound of the pitter-patter against roofs and pavements. it soothes him, lulls him into calm, allows him respite from the fast-paced bustle of a university student's life.

in this city, rest is a luxury.

the buzz of his phone pulls him from his thoughts, and he can't help but smile as renjun's face fills his screen.

he's pretending to sleep, eyes closed, paint-stained cheek pressed against the table. jaemin sees the aftermath of his art project in the background, more finished now than it was in the last picture he had sent. renjun probably spent all night working on it again.

 **nana**  
› go to bed and sleep  
› if even for just an hour  
› and please drink water

 **renjunnie**  
› you worry too much  
› i'm okay, i promise  
› i just really had to finish this one

 **nana**  
› i know you're okay  
› i still worry

it's a bad habit, and he's sure that renjun knows it. they've talked about it before, argued more than enough on the subject of renjun and his lack of sleep. from far away, all jaemin can really do is scold him and order delivery when he _knows_ renjun would forget to eat. renjun always says he's going to take better care of himself, but such a thing is always easier said than done.

his phone buzzes again. this time, it's a picture of renjun acting cute. it's an attempt to appease him, a calculated move that renjun knows would work on jaemin. it always does. jaemin likes to say it's cheating when renjun does this, but renjun brushes him off and says it's proof that renjun really is okay.

jaemin sighs. renjun is evil. he knows how to make putty out of jaemin, knows how to wrap him around his little fingers without even lifting a muscle.

it's strange to think about—their journey to a friendship like this. an arbitrary childhood encounter with the boy from jilin has somehow led to this—a friendship stronger than any jaemin has had before, born out of a mutual trust and understanding and respect for each other's person.

the vacation to changchun was something young jaemin has always looked forward to. he had always been keen on visiting after watching the 2007 asian winter games on tv, and his mother finally planned the trip for summer break two years later.

when he thinks about it, he supposes he should thank his mother for encouraging him and renjun to play together. had she not stopped to converse with renjun's mother on their trip to the science and technology museum, they wouldn't be here now. their mothers keeping in touch allowed them to do so as well.

his phone buzzes again some time later, this time with the special ringtone that lets him know renjun is calling. he sets his coffee down and makes himself comfortable in his seat by the window before finally answering, and renjun's face fills his screen.

"did you sleep? have you eaten? have you drank water?" is what jaemin greets with.

"well hello to you too," renjun replies with a roll of his eyes. the creases on his face at least reassures him that renjun did sleep, though the specks of color on his skin suggests a shower might be next on the agenda. "i slept, don't worry. i have leftovers from mama's visit heating up in the microwave—don't give me that look."

jaemin sighs as he shakes his head. "renjun, mama came to visit you two weeks ago. you still having leftovers just tells me you haven't been eating much."

"how do you know i wasn't ordering takeout or—"

"because i know you?" jaemin raises an eyebrow, staring back at renjun, unamused.

renjun wants to challenge him, wants to counter with some argument just to avoid saying jaemin is right. jaemin can see it on his face, can see it in the way his frown grows deeper, eyebrows pinching together, arms folded indignantly against his chest.

he mutters something under his breath, and jaemin is quick to call foul.

"you can't just speak in dialect whenever you're in a losing argument! also, i can't understand it. i barely understand standard mandarin."

"sounds like a you problem," renjun says, smiling sweetly at him afterwards. "god, i got distracted by your worrying. i have news, idiot! good news!"

"oh?" jaemin perks up, looks curiously as renjun's smile widens, reaching his eyes as the mirth becomes evident in his entire being. "what is it?"

"i'm in!" he quickly says. "i got accepted into the exchange program! i'm moving to seoul!"

☾

he's excited. don't get him wrong, he's absolutely excited for renjun's move. they talked about the exchange program briefly once during their freshman year of college, wistful for the possibility of a move that would allow them more time together. it was a dream, a fantasy—he didn't think renjun had been actively working toward it until he mentioned he had already sent in his application.

"for someone whose childhood friend is moving to your country, you seem awfully upset," donghyuck says, leg crossed over the other, eating one of the cookies jaemin baked that morning. "you afraid or something?"

"yeah," he admits, sitting cross-legged on the couch. "i kind of haven't told him that i dropped out of uni."

"nana, what the fuck?" jeno calls out from the kitchen. he shoots jaemin a look of disbelief before turning back to the dishes.

"huh," exclaims donghyuck, still eating cookies. "that's—well, that's going to be some conversation. boy applies for exchange program in friend's university, gets accepted, only for said friend to have already dropped out without his knowledge."

jaemin grimaces before groaning into a throw pillow.

jeno joins them as soon as he finishes the dishes, taking the seat beside jaemin and patting him on the shoulder.

"stop sounding so guilt-trippy, hyuck," scolds jeno. "i highly doubt being in school together was his main motivator for applying to the program. if anything, i think it's more of the two of you finally being in the same city for more than a couple of weeks at a time."

"still though," says donghyuck. "that's some secret to keep from someone who talks about school a lot. how have you even managed?"

"lots of questions about his progress, carefully worded answers about mine." like talking about jeno or hyuck, or discussing what he did that day instead of class specifics. he still spends a lot of time on campus because of jeno and donghyuck, which enables him to still talk about being on campus.

"so what i'm hearing is that you're an amazing liar." donghyuck hums. "damn, teach me your fucking ways, najaem."

"you know, when you learn about active listening in social welfare classes, they're meant to help people, not insult your friends." jeno sighs, throws a pillow at donghyuck, who laughs and catches it.

"no, he's right, though," jaemin says, and donghyuck quickly sticks his tongue out childishly at jeno. "i've been lying for months now. i'm an idiot, honestly."

"is lying by omission even a true lie?" jeno asks. "it's not like you're pretending you're still going to class or anything."

"lying by omission isn't _technically_ lying. if we're going by definitions, lies are intentionally false statements, so, no, omissions aren't really lies. but!" donghyuck punctuates the conjunction with a raise of his cookie. "that doesn't mean it's any less harmful. it's still deceptive."

jaemin whines as he lies on jeno's lap, clinging onto the pillow as though it were his lifeline. jeno sighs, pats his head lightly. "there, there," jeno says. "why are you even keeping it a secret from him in the first place? i assumed you consulted him like you did us when you had only just begun thinking about it."

"you're going to say it's dumb," jaemin mumbles, closing his eyes. he doesn't have to see it to know that jeno and donghyuck are looking at each other with that look on their faces—the same look that tells jaemin that they _know_. "i just don't want him to think any less of me. before you say anything, yes, i know it's stupid. i know that he's my friend and he loves me and would understand. i just—it's just different what renjun and i have. our friendship is different."

he opens his eyes, looks from jeno to donghyuck to the ceiling. they're concerned, that much he can tell. they always are, especially now. "i never let him see all _this,_ ' he continues, gesturing at himself. "the mess, the ugly, the darkness. i only ever let him see the good things, the happy things, the things that make him laugh. i don't like the thought of him knowing me like this."

"then are you even really friends?"

"donghyuck," warns jeno. he shakes his head, but donghyuck ignores him.

"listen, i know that people have their own definitions of friendship. some people, you only share fun stuff with—like the people we go party with but never really have intimate conversations with. that's perfectly fine. i just don't think renjun means that way to you, you know? i understand wanting only to show the best side of yourself, i get that, but i think you need to ask yourself if that's really the kind of friendship you want with him."

"of course not," jaemin breathes out, shielding his eyes with his arm. "of course i want to tell him everything like i tell you guys, it's just that—i don't know. i don't know. the thought of him seeing me like this just makes me feel really weird. i don't know, hyuck. i don't know."

jeno cards his fingers through jaemin's hair, and it's soothing enough that it calms him. still, he's filled with anxiety, filled with nerves over renjun's imminent arrival. there's just so much in his mind, evil voices feeding him lies and doubt over every little thing in his life.

☾

"najaem," donghyuck says, squeezing his hand. "calm down."

"oh yes, because you telling him to calm down magically makes him calm," jeno retorts sardonically. donghyuck rolls his eyes at him, and this banter between them makes him feel slightly better. only slightly.

"please be on your best behavior," jaemin pleads, checking his watch. renjun's flight is set to land soon, and his anxiety grows just as much as his excitement does. "i don't want you scaring him off as soon as he gets here."

donghyuck rolls his eyes. "i highly doubt he'll get scared off. if anything, i think he'll fit right in."

"and you know," jeno adds, "this might be a good way to start opening up to him about the other things. he'll get to see how you are with us, in the flesh, and you know you can't count on donghyuck to behave anyway."

"i will smite you, you dick," donghyuck says sweetly.

jeno smiles back. "i'd like to see you try, asshole."

"can you please save the sexual tension for some other time? this is exactly what i _didn't_ want renjun around on his very first day here." jaemin rubs at his temples, frowning deeply.

"it's not—" they begin to chorus, but jaemin stops them before they can continue.

"mouths closed, i beg." he makes a zipping motion across his lips, and they both pout and nod, but keep silent anyway. "thank you."

it doesn't take much longer until jaemin receives the "i'm here!" text, and he feels like throwing up but he holds it in because renjun is here. renjun, who he sees in person only three weeks at a time, is now finally here for a whole year. his demons can wait for at least a couple of hours—he has renjun to look forward to after all.

"you look like you're going to piss yourself," whispers donghyuck.

"donghyuck, shut up," scolds jeno.

jaemin doesn't really even hear them. all he hears is heart beating in his chest and the blood rushing in his ears. everything else is muffled, garbled noises barely comprehensible to him. he stares at the arrivals, scans each face for the one he knows and memorizes like the back of his hand.

it's funny.

he's been standing here with donghyuck and jeno for almost an hour now, his heart caught in his throat, overwhelmed by his own nerves, but as soon as renjun comes into view, flashes him that bright smile he mostly sees on his phone screen, all of it just goes away.

he walks to meet him halfway, arms wrapping around him as soon as he's within reach. the way renjun laughs fills him with so much joy, so much comfort. he feels at ease like this, holding him like this, looking into his eyes without a digital screen in between them.

"hey," renjun says as they pull away, beaming at him with his eyes glimmering under the lights.

"hi," jaemin says back, unable to hide the grin that spreads on his face.

it's not the first time that they're greeting each other in airports—they've been through this more times than they can count. but this time, it's special.

because this time, renjun is here to stay.

for a year, at the very least.

☾

it's a strange feeling to have renjun beside him in the backseat of jeno's car. it's not like it's the first time this has happened—renjun has visited enough times that they can be considered somewhat acquaintances, but this _is_ the first time that all three of them are in the same space together.

for some reason, donghyuck and jeno are never both together when renjun would visit. often, it would just be jeno, since donghyuck typically spends his vacations traveling with his family. in the rare occasion that he doesn't and renjun is set to come, jeno would be the one off somewhere else.

he doesn't know why he's so nervous. it's not like renjun isn't aware of the dynamics between donghyuck and jeno—especially when jaemin has complained about them more than enough times. it's not like renjun doesn't get along with them. he and donghyuck are actually decently close, a friendship born out of a mutual love of art and music.

 _we'll be fine_ , donghyuck had insisted when he was apprehensive. _i'll take care of your precious friend. trust me!_

he had worried about how the day would go considering they were both very strong personalities, but jaemin came home to them both crying and singing their hearts out to donghyuck's les miserables 10th anniversary dvd. he really had nothing to worry about.

"you okay?" renjun whispers beside him, eyes filled with worry.

jaemin looks back, flashes him a slanted smile, nods as he holds a thumb up toward him. "just tired. i couldn't sleep last night."

renjun beams at him, lifting a finger to poke at his cheek. "cute. you were that excited?"

jaemin laughs and pokes his cheek back, sends him another nod. excited, very much so. among other things, that is.

"are you sure you don't want to just stay with me and nana?" jeno calls from the driver's seat. "like, do you realize what you're getting yourself into moving in with satan and satan-adjacent?"

donghyuck pinches his arm, and jeno yells, swatting him away. "i'm fucking driving, jerk!"

donghyuck sticks his tongue out at him, and renjun huffs a laugh, shaking his head. yangyang is a fairly new addition to their group, a kindred spirit to donghyuck that jaemin is sure renjun will get along with as well as he does donghyuck.

"you weren't kidding when you said they bicker like five-year olds," renjun says, scooting over to keep his voice low. "you really wouldn't think they were actually best friends if you just watch them."

"it's how they show each other affection." jaemin looks at them from where he's sitting, fond as his mind plays back memories of their youth. they came into each other's lives out of nowhere, without warning. they just showed up one day, and the connection was instant.

if he thinks about it deeper, he supposes that's how all his friendships start. from nowhere, without warning. one day without them, the next day inseparable. it was the same for renjun—how quickly he entered and stayed just based on that one vacation. he doesn't know how he got so lucky to have met people so wonderful, so ready to love him despite him being… _him_.

renjun has fallen asleep on his shoulder, a ghost of a smile on his lips. he looks peaceful, free of any troubles. jaemin smiles, stays perfectly still as he allows renjun rest. renjun's hand rests on top of his, and jaemin sets his worries aside for another time.

renjun is here.

he's actually finally here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when renjun turns to face him, his lips slowly spread into a smile. it's a scene straight out of a movie, a beautiful boy in natural light against the sunset, smiling at him with the fondest glimmer in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calm before the storm??? maybe?????

"welcome to hell!"

jaemin startles, clutching at his chest as yangyang jumps out and yells. the living room is aptly decorated for what they call the apartment, reds and blacks and oranges, images of fires and pits and darkness. it's all very childish, but yangyang looks so proud, and renjun seems to enjoy it so he says nothing.

there are drinks lined up in the kitchen, and he imagines they've already discussed how to initiate renjun into their little group. he, jeno, and donghyuck had done something similar when they first met yangyang. a welcome party, sort of.

(in all honesty, it was just an excuse to get drunk and ignore responsibilities, which is pretty much what this is too.)

renjun is prepared, though. he wouldn't be renjun if he wasn't.

whatever donghyuck or yangyang throw at him, renjun easily catches and throws back. it's almost like watching a well-matched spar, an easy back and forth among equal players. jaemin laughs, a genuine laugh from deep within his belly, warm as he watches the beginnings of friendships.

renjun excuses himself after a while, wanting to unpack before they lose track of time in the fun of it all. he's enamored by them, that much jaemin can tell. he has that look in his eyes, the same look he had when he came to visit for the very first time or when he received his acceptance letter to the art academy. pure joy, stars in his eyes. happy. just happy.

jaemin follows him into his room, helps him unpack. most of it is art supplies, tools he needs for his program. there are barely any clothes, which he supposes is fine considering renjun keeps his fashion simple because of all the paint that gets on his clothes, which is valid. he does have an affinity for very nice coats, though.

he holds out a pastel pink coat, one he's seen in pictures before. it looks good on him, especially when his hair is dark and shiny and contrasts the soft colors of his clothes. he dusts it off before hanging it in the closet, humming along to a song from donghyuck's playlist that's been stuck in his head for a while.

"oh? when did you start listening to musicals?" asks renjun, setting his sketchbooks on the desk by the window. he stops to look outside, smiles as warmth from the sun kisses his skin.

"donghyuck was playing this song for a week straight on repeat, so it's been stuck in my head." jaemin spins to face him, head slanted with his lips tugged upwards. renjun is still looking out the window, a smile on his face, and jaemin can't help but smile as well. it's always a breathtaking sight seeing renjun in person, seeing all the little things on his face, the way his hair falls on his forehead just enough to brush his left eyebrow.

when renjun turns to face him, his lips slowly spread into a smile. it's a scene straight out of a movie, a beautiful boy in natural light against the sunset, smiling at him with the fondest glimmer in his eyes.

"stay like that for a second," jaemin says, pulling his phone out. he doesn't have his camera with him, so he settles for his phone. anything to capture the beauty before him, to capture the memory of renjun's first day living here.

when the shutter clicks, he shows renjun. renjun blinks, smiles again as a soft laugh escapes his lips. he takes his phone from him, holds it up with one hand and tugs jaemin close with the other. jaemin smiles, rests his head on top of renjun's, an arm hooked on his waist. renjun takes a couple of pictures, the two of them making their usual faces until renjun's arm feels tired.

"send those to me, yeah?" renjun says before turning back to his luggage.

"already sent," jaemin answers, pocketing his phone before putting more of renjun's clothes into the closet.

it's comfortable like this, quiet and serene. it reminds him of the rain, of the comfort he feels during gray showers. it's a contrast to what's waiting for them outside, to the noise and bustle of donghyuck and yangyang and jeno and the soju they're waiting to give renjun. in here, it's just them.

and when it's them, it always feels like coming home.

☾

"how much do you want to bet i can outdrink him?" slurs yangyang, jabbing his thumb in donghyuck's direction.

donghyuck snorts, twists the cap off a new bottle, and points it at yangyang. "jen—jeno, look at this bitch," he says after a burp. "he thinks he can outdrink me. isn't that hilarious?"

jeno rubs at his temples, sinking into the couch as renjun laughs his ass off beside him. he snatches the bottle from donghyuck, who pouts and whines for it back. jeno drinks it instead, finishing half before handing to renjun.

"you're both already drunk," jeno says plainly.

"they're always like this," jaemin whispers to renjun. he's still trying to calm himself down, fanning his face and breathing out through his mouth. "they try to outdrink each other, but they're both usually done not even halfway through the second bottle. it's really stupid how competitive they get."

"i think it's hilarious." renjun grins, looking towards the two sitting on the floor. jeno has joined them, squeezed himself between the two of them, grabbing them both by the necks as though they were cats. renjun laughs harder when the two actually quiet down, both pouting and sulking even as jeno lets go. "oh my god?"

jaemin laughs when renjun does. renjun has a laugh that's so infectious that it's impossible not to. it's always so carefree, almost childlike. he yells when he laughs, slaps the closest thing to him, clings onto the next person and laughs into their arm. when renjun does this, jaemin feels warm, feels like a blanket has been draped over his body, like nothing could ever go wrong when a song so pretty is ringing in his ears.

it feels so long since the last time this has happened, since the last time he's able to hear this, witness this in person. it's still as wonderful as the last. jaemin feels his heart clench as the voices slowly creep in, words of doubt wrestling with rational thought and the truth he knows in his heart. his mind is starting to lie to him, whispers sentiments untrue.

jaemin swallows, willing them away, forcing them to quiet. _just tonight_ , he pleads. _please just let me have tonight_.

with renjun here for an extended time, it's bound to come up again. it's bound to reveal itself, to rear its ugly head soon enough. but tonight, he wants to celebrate, to bask in the memories of a milestone in their friendship.

the ugly will come out, he knows it will eventually. it's going to be impossible to hide it from renjun now that he's here.

he breathes in with his eyes closed. when he opens them, jeno is staring at him, eyebrows pinched together. he's concerned, jaemin can tell. jeno knows, after all—knows all the bad jaemin wants to shield renjun from, knows the parts of jaemin he wishes renjun would never have to know.

he forces a smile, and jeno looks unconvinced but nods anyway.

jaemin forces himself to be present, to enjoy himself as the night slowly draws to a close. he smiles, he laughs, he tells jokes, he tries not to show what nags him inside.

he's gotten good at that anyway.

☾

the spring breeze always feels nice. it's cooler at night, that perfect night air right before the weather warms for the summer. he likes spring, likes the bloom of flowers, likes the splashes of color. the cherry blossoms are blooming soon, too. jaemin smiles, sighs as he walks with jeno by his side.

they walk the familiar road from the hell house to their own apartment, taking their time like they always do. he and jeno spend a lot of time together, having been friends for arguably as long as he and renjun have been. there's no one who knows him better than jeno, who he's shared everything with from a very young age.

they walk slowly, idle chatter occupying their journey, talking about everything and nothing. jeno is still drunk, he says, and jaemin makes sure to guide him as they walk. he loops his arms through jeno's, pointing out flowers on their path. jeno entertains him, allows him to talk about anything that enters his mind. jaemin is thankful.

it's when they get home that jeno unleashes his thoughts, clings to him like the baby that he is, jaemin take care of him as he waxes poetic about donghyuck and how his smile lights up his world. jaemin entertains him, chuckles as he stammers sonnets about donghyuck's lips.

jeno sleeps in his bed tonight, always clingy when he's had alcohol in his system. jeno hugs him tightly, singing love songs under his breath. it's cute.

jeno doesn't talk about his feelings often—they're similar in that respect. they're people who keep things private, holding them in until they absolutely have to. but sometimes this happens—sometimes, jeno crawls into his bed or jaemin would crawl into his. someone has a weight in their heart they want to unload.

tonight, liquid courage helps him get there, and jeno allows him to accompany him as he opens the door to his mind. jaemin listens, runs his fingers through jeno's hair until he tires and falls asleep.

jaemin stares up at his ceiling, watches the spots dancing against white plaster. he thinks back to the first time jeno admitted his feelings for donghyuck to him, drunk and in tears as donghyuck went home with a sunbae from his program. it was the first time jaemin had seen him like that, seen him so sad, so heartbroken. falling in love is so frightening.

his phone buzzes. jaemin smiles as renjun's face fills the screen. he's in bed, hair still damp, a lazy smile on his lips. from the looks of it, he's still drunk.

"you guys good?" renjun asks, shifting in bed as he finds a place to prop his phone against.

"yeah, jeno just fell asleep," jaemin whispers, holding his phone out to show jeno curled into his side. renjun chuckles, pressing a finger to his lips. "you settling in okay?"

"mhm," renjun answers, cheek pressed against the pillow. "they both passed out in the living room after asking me a shit ton of questions. it was like being interrogated, but yangyang was talking in mandarin so it felt comfortable. wish you could've stayed longer though. i missed you."

jaemin feels it—feels the heat spread from his fingers up his arms, from his toes up his legs, from his chest up his neck. he feels the drum of his heart, the blood in his ears, the little voice in his head that only knows renjun. it's a feeling he gets when it's just them, when the rest of the world feels so far and all that's there is renjun smiling at him, laughing with him, rolling his eyes at his incessant worrying about whether he's had anything to eat that day.

he doesn't know when it started, but he supposes it doesn't matter. it's a comfortable feeling, one that allows him repose from the darkness that otherwise haunts him.

"i missed you too," he says, watching as renjun's eyelids slowly close, listening to him sigh, breathe in and out in steady breaths. "i'm really happy you're here, renjun. you have no idea how much better life is when you're around."

"you say that as though i ever leave," renjun mutters, eyes still closed. there's a subtle smile on his face, and jaemin indulges in the sight, indulges in the little things that's only for jaemin and renjun, renjun and jaemin. "you're kind of stuck with me, na jaemin. it's been, what, ten years now? we're past the point of no return."

jaemin chuckles, ignores the tightness that suddenly weighs on his chest. his mind fogs, fingertips cold as he adjusts his grip on his phone. renjun opens his eyes, looks at him through the screen. it's quiet, just the two of them sharing a moment like they usually do.

"go sleep," jaemin urges. "you've had a long day."

"you too," renjun returns, yawning as he speaks. "i'll see you tomorrow?"

jaemin nods. "good night, renjun."

"good night, nana."

jaemin props him up against his lamp, shifts to his side as he continues to stare at him. he waits, allows the silence to lull him into a peaceful sleep, renjun's face the last thing he sees.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/angstonly)   
>  [cc](http://curiouscat.me/angstonly)


End file.
